


"A Little Knowledge..."

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Solar System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Over the years, Sherlock and Rosie make frequent trips to the planetarium...well, because, the Solar System.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noadventureshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/gifts).



> There is only one Planetarium that is close enough for them to visit on a regular basis:  
> http://www.rmg.co.uk/royal-observatory

"So..."

Sherlock looked up from his book and blinked at his daughter. She was going through a silent period, choosing to use BSL or Morse Code when she was at her most adolescent. Which was often, now that she had reached 16. And a half, she would sign at him if he mentioned her age to anyone. "Hmm?"

"Why?" 

Sherlock sighed and laid down his book on the seat next to him. "Why what? You know -"

"The Royal Observatory. Not that I mind, but, just curious, why we go so often."

Sherlock shoved his specs into his hair and squinted at her. "There was a case. Before you were born. No. It goes back to the first case your Papa and I worked on together."

"The Pink one."

Sherlock snorted. "The Pink one. Yes. He wrote up the case and listed my numerous shortcomings. One of which was my general lack of knowledge regarding the Solar System. He didn't understand. Still doesn't at times. I -"

"What is my favourite colour?"

"Hmm...at the moment? Black."

"Favourite food?"

"Depends on the day of the week."

"Favourite novel?"

"The Princess Bride."

"Why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and pushed his specs back down on his nose, so he could study her expression.

"Because you, apart from your father, are the most important person in my life. I haven't ever deleted anything about you. Which is why -"

"Which is why we go all the time, so you can -"

"Exactly."

"I love you." She leaned against his shoulder, pulled her hat over her eyes and settled in for a nap.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, too."


End file.
